True Intentions
by yumi-san 29
Summary: Sesshomaru's life has been 1 mishap after another. His family is falling to peices and there is nothing he can do about it. When a mysterious person enters his life and becomes a speck of light in a world of darkness, will a kind face mask true intentions
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"But why can't mommy play wif me?" a very sad looking Sesshomaru asked his father.

"Because she needs her rest…remember she's very sick." The young DaiYouki's father said

"When is mommy going to get better? I wanna play wif her." Sesshomaru whined while looking up at his father who was currently fixing his lunch. He crossed his arms over his small chest and stomped his foot in order to display his displeasure

"I don't know little man, tell you what, maybe if we let her sleep she will get better faster so we have to be real quiet ok?" Touga whispered to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru clasped his hands over his mouth and nodded his head. The sooner mommy got better the sooner she would be able to play with him.

Sesshomaru motioned for his father to crouch down beside him so he wouldn't have to speak too loudly "Daddy can we go to the park today?" little Sesshomaru whispered in his father's ear. "I wanna play wif Kenji"

"OK Sessho, we can go after we finish lunch ok." Touga smiled down at his son who had the cutest expression on his face. You would have thought someone had given him the key to an ice cream factory.

After they finished their lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Sesshomaru raced to get ready. Kenji was his absolute best friend in the world and they did everything together. Touga walked into Sesshomaru's room just in time to see him fall over. He had attempted to put a sweater on and it was currently stuck on the little inu's head. He pulled and struggled before finally crossing his arm over his chest and giving up. Just when he was about to call for his dad he felt something tug on the sweater then his father was kneeling in front of him. Sesshomaru smiled. "Thank you daddy." He smiled before resuming his 100 mile an hour pace to get ready. He grabbed his shoes and raced over to his dad. "Can you help me please?" Touga took the shoes from his son and began lacing them up.

"There you go little man, are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru nodded his head and ran to the front door.

"Can I ride on your shoulders pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Alright, alright. Here. We. GO" Touga scooped up Sesshomaru and swung him on his shoulders. He began gliding down the street so it felt like he was really flying. Sessho's childish laughter filled his ears and Touga smiled relishing in the fact that Sesshomaru was so happy.

When they reached the park Touga put Sesshomaru down and as soon as his feet hit the ground he took off running towards the Play set. A boy with short blue hair was playing on the slide, he was about the same size as Sesshomaru and his eyes were a piercing grey.

"Hi Kenji." Sesshomaru called to him as he was running across the park.

"Hi Sessomawu." Kenji jumped up and they both ran to go play on the slide.

Touga smiled at his son then walked over to a nearby bench. He closed his eyes and appreciated his much needed break. Ever since his wife had fallen ill it seemed that nothing was relaxing anymore. He watched his son go down the slide while remembering what it had been like before Izaiyo had gotten sick.

Flashback

"Higher mommy higher" Sesshomaru begged his mother as she pushed him on the swing set at the park.

It was been a perfect autumn day and Sessho wanted to play with his mother at the park. Touga had decided to take a break from all his work as lord of the western lands and spend some much needed time with his family. He stood behind Izaiyo with his arms wound tightly around her waist. HE stuck his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Her scent was amazing no it was more than that; it was too good for words. It was comforting yet strong and it smelled of fresh ocean waves and citrus fruit. A smile formed on his lips as he enjoyed the relaxing sound of his son's happiness and his wife's prescience.

End Flashback

Those had been one of the happiest days of his life. He missed the time he spent with his family. Sesshomaru had just turned three years old and it would be a whole year in just two weeks. It had taken a toll on both him and Sesshomaru when they learned that Izaiyo was sick, both emotionally and physically. His once snow white hair was beginning to dim until it showed subtle hints of black and his golden eyes were surrounded by dark circles that seemed they would never go away no matter how much sleep he got. Sesshomaru had become quieter. He was still very talkative and playful but at the same time he seemed different more thoughtful. Touga would sometimes find him sitting in the gardens by himself staring at the sky as if some great answer were hidden in the clouds. He would often ask when his mother would be better again but the truth was Touga had no clue. He had consulted many doctors and when they had failed to give him the answers he needed he had consulted many priestesses as well. They all said the same thing, that they had never seen anything like it before. Her symptoms were normal nothing extreme but they were in no way connected. She was always tired and when she was awake she would experience coughing fits that wouldn't cease until she had eventually vomited all of the contents of her stomach. They had long since given up on solid food and kept her to a strictly fluid diet. She would complain of sharp pains in her stomach and her joints. She had been left so weak that she could hardly stand for more than a few seconds and when she tried to walk her legs would only carry her a few steps before giving out on her.

If was so hard for Touga to cope with this. No matter how sick she got she always managed to care about everyone but herself. When she was awake she would often scold him for not sleeping enough and letting his work get the best of him. She was always smiling no matter what, no matter how much pain she was in she would break out in the most amazing smile when Sesshomaru walked into the room. Little Sesshomaru would always be the first one, other than Touga, to know if she was awake. He would bring books and try his best to read them for her. He knew how much she loved to read; in fact they had built her her own library in their mansion just so she could. Sesshomaru did anything and everything he could to please his mother. He would sit by her bed even if she was asleep and just keep her company. Touga walked in on this display a couple of times, and each time you could see the sadness hidden behind the little youkis eyes as he tried to keep a brave face.

The whole family had been affected by this but it was definitely obvious that Sesshomaru had taken it the worst.

Touga was brought out of his thoughts as a shrill cry reached his ears from the playground. He shot up hearing that it was Sesshomaru. His eyes searched until he saw a ball of silver hair lying on the ground. He was holding his ankle and not letting anyone come near him.

"Sesshomaru what happened?" Touga asked in a worried tone.

"It hurts Daddy" Sesshomaru exclaimed between sobbing and gasps of breath.

"Mr. Sessho's dad we were running and his foot got stuck." Kenji said breathlessly.

"Here let daddy have a look at it." Touga carefully removed the small child's hand from around his ankle. It seemed to be fine no broken bones but it was very red and had begun to swell up.

"Well it's not broken but you seemed to have twisted it pretty bad. Don't worry it'll be all better in a little while." Touga looked at Kenji and asked him in a calm voice. "Sessho's going to be ok but he has to go home and get some rest, where is your mommy?"

Kenji pointed in the direction of the swing set where his mother was playing with his younger brother

Once they reached them Touga explained what happened and apologized to Kenji for shortening his play date and promised him the could do it another day.

The whole way home Sesshomaru cried silent tears as he tried to ignore the pain in his ankle. His small body shivered as they flew above the city.

By the time they had gotten home Sesshomaru's ankle was already almost healed and the swelling was going down. He had fallen asleep part from the pain and part from just plain exhaustion. They reached the house in a matter of minutes and Touga to Sesshomaru directly to their healing wing, just to make sure that nothing serious was wrong. Once he was reassured that everything was ok he walked to Sesshomaru's room and began getting him ready for bed. He had had a very exhausting day and it didn't seem like he was going to be coming out of his coma like sleep anytime soon. Touga gently laid the small bundle on the bed and began unlacing his shoes. He carefully removed the child's sweater and proceeded to tuck him in.

Touga was on his way out the door when he heard a small mummer from across the room.

"mommy" was the soft whisper that escaped the small youkai'a mouth as he slept.

Touga's face twisted into one of sadness as he realized he could not comfort his son in the way that he truly wanted. He slowly shut the door and treaded to his bed room where he fell into a dreamless sleep for which he was grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

*authors note*

Hey all. I'm really excited about this fanfic, it's my first one ever. Please no flames. Anyways I'm sorry for taking so long, the new semester started and I've just been so busy. SOOOOO now that that's done …Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did you can bet kikyo would have "disappeared" a looooong time ago.

Chapter:2

The room was dark and filled with a foreboding aura that made the youkai's long pristine white hair stand on end. Her master sat in a large throne resting his head on his hand a bored expression overtaking his features which were hidden by the shadows surrounding him. The youkai remained bowed at her masters feet for what seemed like hours until he finally motioned for her to stand. She did so quickly knowing that he did not like to be kept waiting.

She had been called into his throne room to discuss the next steps in his plan which needed to be followed precisely.

"Speak" was the echoing command that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, "She breathed "The woman's condition is deteriorating and the doctors have no idea what is wrong. I have delivered the next dose and the serum has reached her heart." She finished before bowing her head.

"Excellent work Hinaru. And what of Inu no Tashio and his son "he spoke in an indifferent tone

"They suspect nothing master." She answered with a slight bow of her head.

The shrouded figure laced his hands together and took on a look of contemplation.

"Very well, that will be all for now Hinaru."

The deamoness, Hinaru, bowed once more before formally excusing herself from the room. She quickly retreated down the hall trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and the ominous aura.

Once she was far enough away she let out a relieved breath and hurriedly recomposed herself. She then chuckled darkly to herself

_My love your plan is working. Soon we will have all the power and the western lands and not even the great Inu no Tashio will be able to stop us. Yes you will be invincible. _

Hinaru continued down the abandoned hallway with renewed confidence as long as she was following her master nothing could go wrong.

Touga looked up from the book he was reading beside his mates' bed. He had been in the middle of a particular part when he realized something was off. He strained his senses to look for the peculiar difference. It took him a while but he finally pin pointed it. His house was unusually quiet. Granted he lived in a gigantic mansion with few servants, but with Sesshomaru running around it should at least have been a little louder. Touga slowly closed his book and stretched, sitting for such a long period of time had cause even his durable body to ache. After taking a last glance at Izaiyo and kissing her gingerly on her brow he set off to find his son.

The first place he checked was Sesshomaru's play room which was his favorite room of the whole house besides his mother's room. When hadn't found Sesshomaru in there he began to worry it was only about eleven o clock and Sesshomaru usually took this time to play before lunch and his nap which were at one o clock.

Touga search a few more halls before he ran into a servant.

"Lord Inu Tashio" the servant greeted respectfully as he bowed at the waist.

"Yes, Tell me have you by any chance seen my son" he asked in a calm tone even though worry shown bright behind his golden eyes.

"Hm. Oh the last time I've seen him was in his bedroom. He had fallen asleep while playing and Akiko took him to his room."

"Thank you" Touga said before turning to make his way to Sesshomaru's room.

When he reached the door of his room he slowly slide the western style door open only to reveal an empty room. Touga threw open the door as if it would reveal that Sesshomaru had been hiding. When his brain had finally processed what had happened he was flying down the hall. He made his was to Akiko's chambers and burst in, she had been enjoying a nice meal with her two children.

"Sesshomaru's gone"

This was all Akiko needed to hear before she sprang into action. Even though they were not mates Sesshomaru had been like a son to her from birth. She and Touga had an understood relationship that was only rivaled by the relationship of Touga and Izayio.

They ran about the castle gathering servants and higher officials alike and splitting them into search parties.

In a total of one hour practically everybody in the castle was on the hunt for Lord Sesshomaru. Touga himself was in a small heap on the floor trying to grasp a hold of his emotions.

"No." he kept whispering to himself. "No, this can't be happening. Not again."

At that moment a flood of memories engulfed him and the hold Touga had on his feelings slipped and his emotions overtook him. He sat there fist clenching and unclenching as the silent tears rolled down his face saying to all that could see what was too painful to say out loud

_Sesshomaru might be dead…_

So I hope you Inuyasha fans out there like this story and if you have any ideas please feel free to review.

(sorry I took it down again I noticed a huge typing error)

Peace*Love*and Cupcakes


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors note*

So I've recently realized that my story isn't as clear as it should be and I would like to change that. So Izaiyo is a human. (And no this doesn't make Sesshomaru a half demon, you will find out why in the future chapters) Also Inuyasha will join us shortly the first few chapters are just a small overview of a significant event and just to show a little bit of background info. Last but not least please be patient with me the first few chapters are a pain in the neck to write cause I came up with a juicy plot before I wrote them.

Now with that out of the way of course I do not (no matter how much I wish on the shikon jewel) own Inuyasha. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: A Dangerous Fight and Unexpected Miracles

_At that moment a flood of memories engulfed him and the hold Touga had on his feelings slipped and his emotions overtook him. He sat there fist clenching and unclenching as the silent tears rolled down his face saying to all that could see what was too painful to say out loud_

_Sesshomaru might be dead…_

Akiko quickly ushered everybody out of the room and rushed to her lord's side. Even at this crucial moment it was still her duty to protect her lord first and that meant making sure no one saw him in this weak state.

" My lord please wait here, I will get you a some water." In all her years in his service she had never seen him this way. She wasn't sure what exactly she needed to do but she decided to give him a moment to try and compose himself. With that Akiko bowed and excused herself from the room.

By now Touga had calmed to a little bit and he was more aware of what was going on and his surroundings. His normally golden eyes were outlined in red from the tears, his head pounded and he vaguely noticed a slight pain in the palms of his hands from where he had balled his hands into fists. He worked for some time trying to control himself again and focus on the task at hand. His son was missing and no amount of crying would bring him back.

Touga willed his legs to stand and he took in deeps breathes. As his nostrils flared searching for the familiar scent of Sesshomaru he caught wind of another familiar scent. It smelled of ocean waves and citrus fruits. It tickled his senses and sent him into a relaxed state no matter how much his body tried to resist. This scent brought back memories of a happier time and a much warmer world. As Touga was trying to remember why this was such a familiar scent he heard the sort wind of the door being opened and turned expecting to see Akiko walking through them.

What he saw instead shocked him. It was genuine shock that flittered across his face. Emotions were at war trying to figure out which would appear on his face. He finally decides on an open mouthed gape unable to diagnose his feelings at that exact moment.

There, in the door, in all her beauty was his one true love. His one and only Izaiyo. Her skin was no longer the sickly color of disease, her eyes shone brighter than the sun itself and she seemed to radiate light as she stood there. Smiling a smile so white it almost blinded the great Inu Youkai that stood before her. Touga could do nothing in that moment but stare wide eyed at the women in front of him, his usually expressionless face showing every emotion that ran through his mind.

He finally regained the ability to move and his feet carried his slowly across the room as if the slightest move would scare her away from him.

He finally stood mere inches away from her and he tilted his head so he could still see her face. He reached out his arms and gathered her in his embrace burrowing his nose in the crook of her neck taking in her scent as if it were his last day on earth. She in turn wound her small arms around his torso and held on tight as if for dear life. Both too busy relishing in each other's company didn't even recognize the youkai that had slipped inside the room. Akiko had just gotten back with some water when she saw the two wrapped in a loving embrace and although she was very curious she turned to give the two privacy.

As if just realizing what was going on Touga slowly released Izaiyo and turned to Akiko

"Wait," he commanded of the servant youkai "I want you to take Izaiyo somewhere safe make sure she is protected." He then turned his attention to Izaiyo grasping her shoulders softly and whispered to her "I promise I will find Sesshomaru. I will bring him back to you alive and protect you both with my life." Izaiyo's face turned into a determined expression and she nodded her head.

If he was going to be this brave than so was she. She would not let the fear she felt for her son or her mate show on her face, instead she would show courage and trust in the bravery of her great Inu Tashio.

With one last glance Touga turned into a ball of light and flew out of the mansion. Once again he strained his aura searching for Sesshomaru.

Once Touga left Akiko did as he commanded and lead Izaiyo to his chambers. She figured that had to be the safest place in the whole entire western lands let alone the mansion. Akiko fetched some guards on the way and instructed them to remain outside the doors at all times. She opened the door to Touga's chamber and swiftly ushered Izaiyo inside, knowing that he would probably want her to remain hidden until he returned.

The room was very large and bright. The balcony window took up almost an entire wall and bright sunlight filtered through a sheer curtain and danced along the walls and furniture. On one side of the room was a large wardrobe that contained all of the lord's garments and precious belongings. It was made of dark wood and had western style the Izaiyo had not recognized. Next to that was a small vanity that held a mirror and a few drawers for anything else you might have wanted in a secure place. She noticed the small key hole on two of the biggest drawer and momentarily wondered what might be kept in them. The thought quickly left her head as she continued to look around the room. In the middle sat an old western style rug with many interesting and intricate designs. It was soft under her bare feet and seemed to add warmth to the room. On the other side of the room stood a king sized bed with four posts at each corner that spiraled around and exploded at the top, branching out in different directions giving the illusion of tall strong trees. The wood of the bed was the same as the wardrobe and the vanity. Bunches of pillows rested at the head giving a splash of color to the white sheets that adorned the bed. Everything seemed to brighten the room in its own way and by the time Izaiyo had looked all the way around she was almost squinting in spite of herself.

Akiko allowed her to take in her surroundings before tentatively asking if she needed anything.

"Yes a bath would be nice if it's not too much trouble."

Akiko shook her head furiously "No trouble at all my lady I shall draw you one immediately."

Akiko then scurried away into the bathroom and filled the Jacuzzi tub with water and assorted oils before calling Izaiyo in.

"Thank you so much uh.."

"Akiko, and no problem if there is anything else you need please do not hesitate to ask." Akiko bowed before turning to leave the room. Once she had gone Izaiyo removed her clothes and sank deeply into the relaxing water.

Before long she had decided that it was futile to try and relax, her body was to tense and so instead she turned and stared out of the small bathroom window waiting for her beloved mate and beautiful son to come home to her.

Ah finally I've been trying to come up with a good long chapter.

Oh and by the way they are in present day but they are still lords and ladies. I realized while I was ain the middle of writing that it would be really confusing

So hope you enjoy please review

Peace*love*and cupcakes


	4. Chapter 4

*authors note*

I am soooooooooo sorry for taking so long literally I barely had enough time to sleep let alone update I will try so much harder to get the next chapter up. I really hope you are enjoying the story.

I'm just gonna say that it might take me a while to update but I will definitely update I won't stop til this story is finished. ;)

I won't make you wait any longer. I do not own Inuyasha blah blah blah on with the story.

Chapter 3

_Before long she had decided that it was futile to try and relax, her body was to tense and so instead she turned and stared out of the small bathroom window waiting for her beloved mate and beautiful son to come home to her. _

_Huh….where am I? _

Sesshomaru pushed himself into a sitting position and lifted his hand to his head. His head was pounding and his body ached all over. He tried to open his eyes wider than a squint but it hurt his head to much. He tried a few more times and each time his eyes became used to the light and they opened a little bit more.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he looked around trying to figure out where he was. IT looked like a huge grey room. The walls were covered in condensation and they were rigid and eroded away. There was air flowing from a small opening far off in the distance that made a whistling sound that tickled the small inu youkai's ears. As his senses he became more alert and his heart rate sped up and his eyes filled with fear as he realized what was going on.

Suddenly there was a deep raspy voice echoed from the back of what he assumed was a cave. Sesshomaru jumped and quickly turned around growling at the stranger, not knowing what else to do his instincts took over. The strange voice laughed evilly and stepped out from the shadows. Sesshomaru backed himself into a wall and began franticly looking for a way out. Just as he was about to make a run for the exit the strange man was in front of him glaring down as if he were the most disgusting thing in the world. He lashed out and struck Sesshomaru in the face. The impact was so hard that he flew back a couple of feet and landed on his back.

Sesshomaru's cheek was bright red and small drops of blood stained his skin. He reached his hand up to cradle his injured cheek as tears streamed down his face. His small body shook with the force of the sobs that were emanating from his throat.

"Cease your incessant whining or next time I'll kill you brat"

Sesshomaru scooted farther away from his suffocating aura and let out a small whimper.

"Where's daddy. I want my tousan." Sesshomaru cried and shivered with fear as the demon stepped closer.

"Well that's too bad because your father isn't coming for you." The man leaned down at eye level to Sesshomaru and smirked evilly before lashing his hand once more to Sesshomaru's head. This time effectively knocking the small Inu youkai out cold.

The strange demon then grabbed Sesshomaru around his waist and flew away with him.

Sesshomaru woke up in the middle of a dimly lit room. There was on window close to the ceiling that let some light in but was still too small to actually do any good. This room unlike the one before had a wooden frame and was much warmer. No breeze permitted this small space and the air was suffocating and humid. Sesshomaru lay face down in the middle of the space, bulky, heavy chains ound tightly around one ankle and connected with the floor disabling any movement more than about seven feet away from the post it was attached to. Before he was fully awake his body registered that he could barely breath and his lungs franticly expanded trying to find any source of air that would bring relief. HE slowly and with much difficulty managed to turn his head to the side and inhaled deeply. The small burst of air chased away the burning sensation that had resided in his chest. Slowly his eyes opened and golden orbs focused on the door that was in front of him. The darkness beyond it gave an eeri feeling and sent shivers up his spine as his hair nearly stood on end. Sesshomaru attempted to sit up but his arms refused to do his biding and instead laid defiantly at his side not able to muster up the strength or the energy to move even the slightest inch. His ears rung with a delicate tinker that resounded off the walls of his skull and made it seem s if it were vibrating his whole body.

Just than a bowl of rice and a bottle of water was placed just inside the doorway.

"Eat" and mysterious voice commanded. It was neither angry nor gently but rather dismissive as if he could care less whether he ate or starved.

Sesshomaru's mind screamed at him to scarf down the food but his body was just too weak, so much so that all he could do was lay there and stare at the bowl eyes full of longing. He once again tried to sit up and with extreme difficulty he was able to make it to his hands and knees. Inch by inch the small inu crawled over to the food and let out a breath of exhaustion. He was gasping for air that just couldn't come quick enough. Once his breathing was under control Sesshomaru ate nearly forgetting to chew due to his body's hunger. When he finished he took multiple gulps of water an placed everything back where it was.

His eyes became heavy with each passing second and soon little Sesshomaru was fast asleep dreaming of his father and how he would save him.

_Meanwhile _

Inu Tashio had followed his pups scent to a small cave which was weathered and eroded away. He sniffed every rock and crevice for a lead to the wretched person who stole his precious son away from him. He was just about to leave when suddenly his sensitive nose smelled it. A small trace of a cheap cologne. It may have been only a small amount but it still permeated Inu Tashio's nose and actually made him feel a bit dizzy. He slowly walked to the front of the cave and took a few deep breathes of the fresh mountain air. When his head was finally cleared of the horrible fumes he sniffed around again and caught the familiar scent of Sesshomaru. It was laced with the sickening stink some demon. With a clear target in mind Touga transformed into a ball of light and sped off in the direction of his son. One thing repeated itself in his head as he flew.

"I'm coming Sesshomaru."

Hey im sorry for the suckish ending to this chapter I ran out of creativity ugh ok so I, already starting on the next chapter and I hope to have it up very soon. Review and tell me how it sounds.

Peace*love*and Cupcakes


	5. Chapter 5

*Authors note*

I am soooooooooooo sorry about taking this long to update. Between school and tournaments I have had zero time to put into this story. once school ends in about two weeks I pinky promise updates will defiantly be more frequent.

Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. : P

I do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I did. Now…READ ON!

Chapter 5

_Inu Tashio had followed his pups scent to a small cave which was weathered and eroded away. He sniffed every rock and crevice for a lead to the wretched person who stole his precious son away from him. He was just about to leave when suddenly his sensitive nose smelled it. A small trace of a cheap cologne. It may have been only a small amount but it still permeated Inu Tashio's nose and actually made him feel a bit dizzy. He slowly walked to the front of the cave and took a few deep breathes of the fresh mountain air. When his head was finally cleared of the horrible fumes he sniffed around again and caught the familiar scent of Sesshomaru. It was laced with the sickening stink some demon. With a clear target in mind Touga transformed into a ball of light and sped off in the direction of his son. One thing repeated itself in his head as he flew. _

"_I'm coming Sesshomaru."_

The lady of the house covered herself in a simple blue kimono with a white obi tied neatly around her waist. When the bath had failed to relax her she opted for a walk through the houses gardens. It was almost dusk and the sun had begun setting casting dark shadows through honey golden patches of sunlight. He heart was fluttering with the anxiety of missing her pup and mate. She longed to wrap them both in her long awaited embrace.

The sun had fully set now and the only light on the grounds came from the full moon. A strange wind blew through the air and the air began to feel heavy around Izaiyo. Soon she was gasping for breath and the air around her was swirling around her lifting her into the air. She clutched at her throat trying to rid herself of the iron grip that strangled her. The whispering wind then formed a sphere around her and it turned a deep purple color dense black fog seeped out around the strange figure.

Some servants and guards had been headed inside the castle and watched the whole sequence of events transpire. They stood too shocked to do anything. They dared not raise their blades for fear of harming the lady. All they could do was stare at the horrifying thing happening before their eyes.

After a while a stark white aura began mixing with the black smoke turning a deep grey color. At one point it began resisting the smoke but in the end it proved futile as the last of the aura became enveloped in black. Just when they thought it was finally over a red aura permeated the sphere and wrapped itself around Izaiyo. The servants heard a loud scream come from inside the sphere and just as suddenly as it had come it ended. With one gust of wind the smoke disappeared and the lady floated for a second before descending down to the hard earth. One of the guards recovered from his shock and raced to catch her before she landed. He lowered her slowly to the ground and called one of the servants to help him make sure she was not injured.

Her breathing was labored for a few seconds before turning normal and her body relaxed happy for the intake of air. Izaiyo's eyes remained closed as the guard picked her up and was about to bring her into the house.

Suddenly her eyes flashed open and she was on her feet holding the guard by his neck. He didn't even have time to scream before a blade appeared out of nowhere and she plunged it through his heart. Blood ran down her hand and dropped on the ground staining the once green grass a disgusting black.

The other servants looked on in horror as the once kind and loved Izaiyo became monster right before their eyes. She lifted her nose to the air and stiffed before turning a daggered glare at them. One of the servants screamed at what she had seen. The lady's once honey brown eyes were now red and they seemed to stare past them as if looking at something just behind them. She raised the blade and moving at incredible speed for a human she brought the blade down in three swift movements. All three servants dropped to the ground pools of blood forming underneath them.

Izaiyo side their lifeless bodies and began running into the forest with demonic speed.

Sesshomaru sat in the corner of the small cell counting the tiles on the wall for the billionth time. He had only been in this place for a days but it had felt like years. Every day was the same. He'd wake up, count the tiles, they'd bring a bowl of rice and some water, he'd eat, they'd howled insults at him, whoever they were, he'd count the tiles over again, they'd bring more food, he'd eat more, then he would go to sleep listening to the insults hurled at him over and over again. Every minute spent in that cell was agonizing and gradually he began to lose hope of ever being rescued. Today had been no different they went through the established routine. Sesshomaru lay awake against the wall holding on to the little piece of hope that he would be saved. Fog began to seep through the barred window at the top of the wall in his cell. Shortly after he noticed it a guard quickly came and unlocked his cell and grabbed his chains.

"Get up brat! Lord Naraku wants to see you. "He pulled roughly on the chains around Sesshomaru's ankle. He whimpered as the heavy metal dug into his skin. He scurried to his feet not wishing to invoke the guard's wrath. He was ushered, more like pushed, up the stair to the ground level and shoved down a narrow hallway and through a door. His eyes stung at the abrupt change in light. Even though it was night time and the only light that was around was the moon and a couple of street lamps his eyes still hurt from being underground so long. His heart raced as he was pushed toward a stone cage in the middle of the court yard. He blinked tears away and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. No one had come to rescue him. He took a step towards what he was sure was his awful fate.

Touga followed the strange scent to a clearing in the middle of a strange forest. It was silent and the smell of smoke shifted through the air and gave the area and old musty smell. He could hear a small group of people drinking and talking as he ventured out into the opening. Soon the noise quieted down and the barely familiar scent of cheap cologne filled the inuyouki's nose. Every person that sat around the fire seemed to be a demon and therefore could smell the western lord before he had even stepped foot near their camp. They all faced the direction from which the scent came and readied their weapons awaiting their orders.

In the distance a looming shadow could be seen and it was slowly moving forward. Touga tensed his muscles as he prepared for a possible fight. The figure walked at an excruciatingly slow pace as he neared the western lord, who by now could feel his instincts kicking into over drive due to the anxiety of intended battle. His hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword as he prepared to draw it. The shadow finally stepped from between the trees and stopped just inside the perimeter of the clearing. As the moon hit the figure hidden features came to light.

It was clearly a demon that stood before Touga but he could not see his face because it was covered by a snow white baboon pelt. The pelt covered his whole body and the only part of him that could be seen was his mouth just below the snout.

"Ahh.., I see the great lord Inu no Tashio has finally joined us." A deep smooth baritone voice was emitted from beneath the mask the demon wore.

"Where is my son?" Inu Tashio asked in an icy voice as he stared the lesser demon down.

"Now now, don't be in such a rush we just got here." The demon chuckled.

"I do not wish to kill you, however I fear if my son is not promptly returned to me I may have to resort to such actions."

The demon glanced as the night sky before once again looking at Inu Tashio.

"Very well, "he turned to a guard standing closely behind him. "Bring me the boy."

The guard nodded and headed to a cage that was not far from them. The walls were solid and allowed no light to get into them. The guard grabbed a key and unlocked a small door that sat in the great structure.

As soon as the door was opened Touga's nose was assaulted with a familiar scent laced with the odar of an unwashed body, salty tears, and fear. A small body stumbled out of the cage and fell face first in the grass that covered the clearing. The fragile body was covered in dirt and soaked with perspiration. It pushed itself off of the ground and stood on shaky legs while shielding its eyes from the faint light.

Touga's eyes widened a fraction as he realized who the body belonged to. It was his precious Sesshomaru. The once energetic young child he knew had transformed. He no longer stood with the childish confidence and bravery, instead he stood shoulders hunched, eyes down cast. He looked as if he were about to pass out but fear of what would happen if he didn't stay standing kept him up. His gold eyes once rivaling the sun shone dimly with no spirit left in them. His hair was a dingy grey color coated with dirt and grime. His eyes darted around the ground searching for a threat. He no longer relied on his instincts fear forcing his brain into a panic.

"Well, Inu Tashio, I believe this," he gestured to Sesshomaru, " is what you came for."

Sesshomaru's eyes bolted up from the ground and rested on Inu Tashio. He stared unbelievably for a few seconds before a relieved smile spread across his face and his eyes began to tear up. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. After a couple of seconds he could no longer hold them in as the dam broke and tears streamed down his face as a broken sob escaped past his chapped lips. He took a tentative step towards his long awaited father as if afraid he would disappear with one false move. Suddenly he broke into an all-out sprint. He stumbled and tripped with each step he took.

Inu Tashio stared wide eyed at his beloved son. He was so overcome with joy he had no idea how to react. When Sesshomaru began running towards him, he took a few tentative steps towards him.

"Sesshomaru..." Inu Tashio's voice cracked slightly as he out stretched his arms to his little boy.

Sesshomaru's heart beat sporadically as he took the last steps to the arms of his father. He would finally get to go home. He could be with his mommy and daddy again. He could hardly wait.

Then suddenly his world went black and Sesshomaru's world filled with pain.

A blue shadow streaked across the sky almost invisible to even Inu Tashio's demon eyes. He stared transfixed by the fluid dance like movements the figure was making. A flash of silver sprinkled itself among the flashes of blue and came down in one quick move. When the figure stopped moving its back was facing Inu Tashio blade covered in blood and Sesshomaru's scent. Inu Tashio watched in undisguised horror as he watched the light leave Sesshomaru's eyes and he fell to the ground in a heap gasping for breath.

'SESSHOMARU….." he dropped to his knees and drew his sons limp body close to him. He hung his head trying to control the endless flow of tears down his face. He slowly picked up Sesshomaru's small body and carried him a safe distance away from the clearing. He placed a hand on Sesshomaru's unconscious face and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry I wasn't there but I will protect you."

Touga stepped back into the clearing sword unsheathed to face the person that had the audacity to attack his son.

"You bastard, Prepare to die." The western lord charged the figure that was still standing with its back to him. Just as Touga's blade was about to make contact the figure turned around revealing lips as soft as cotton and brown eyes which no longer held the warmth they once did. Instead a stoic ice filled glare replaced the usual loving look that usually greeted the shocked dog demon.

Standing in front of him was his love and life …..

"Izaiyo…"

*A/N*

I'm sooo sorry again for taking so long to update I promise once school is done updates will become more frequent. I hope you like it so far. Review and tell me how you feel.


	6. Chapter 6

*Authors note*

Hey I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

I know this is kinda unorganized but I promise it will get better once I have more time. I won't waste anymore of your time but please read the author note at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….Yet.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Izaiyo's sword came down once again on the Inu youkai as he just barely dodged taking the brunt of her attack.

This didn't make any sense. Why was Izaiyo attacking him, and why was she winning. In all his years of being mated to her she was one of the fiercest demons he had ever known, but her swordsmanship had never been so spectacular. She could rip a full fledge demon apart with barely a flick of her wrist but sword fighting had never really been her stronghold.

Touga watched her as they fought. This just couldn't be his dear sweet Izaiyo. He watched her stoic face as she swung her sword yet again. Her once soft and glowing face held no expression but her eyes said otherwise. The brown orbs held nothing but hatred and pain. It pained him to see that look on her beautiful face.

"Izzy, can't you see? It's me Touga, why are you doing this?"

"I don't know who you are or this, Izzy, person," she sneered. "But as for my actions, I am simply following orders from my master."

"Orders from your master?"

"Yes, I am devoted to Lord Naraku, and my orders are clear. Now Die."

Touga thrust his sword in order to avoid a direct blow to his head. She came at him again and they both stood mere centimeters away from each other, sword against sword. He looked past her and glared at the evil half demon behind her.

"You Bastard. What have you done to her?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Your fight is with me and it is not wise for you to lose focus." Izaiyo said as she attacked once again. She moved with a speed that should have been unnatural for any being demon or human. In a flash she was behind the great lord and her sword was brought down.

In that moment a deafening howl was heard echoing throughout the forest.

A trembling hand came up to grasp Touga's bleeding right shoulder. He knelt to the ground breathing heavily as he grit his teeth against the pain. He glanced over at Sesshomaru who still lay unconscious and was losing blood fast. His skin was paler than usual and his breath was coming in shallow gasps.

'_I have to get him to a doctor, I can't lose him.' _

HE would have to be fast if he wanted to pull this off. With one last glance at Izaiyo the lord blinked back tears as he prepared to move.

Mustering all the strength he had he raced towards the tree Sesshomaru was laying under and quickly grabbed him. Using his Ki to form a cloud under his feet he sped off to the nearest hospital.

'_I'm sorry Izaiyo I promise, I will save you. I promise.'_

A single tear trailed down the pale skin of the demon carrying with it a pain more excruciating than death.

* * *

><p>*authors note*<p>

Ok so first, please don't kill me I know I'm really late with this chapter and I know its super short. Im gonna say I hope to update really soon but nobody told me junior year also meant no life or time to do anything so yea I'm working on chapter seven and ill try to get it out within the next week or so. Another thing, sorry to the reviewer jj for not answering this but this isn't going to be a yoai but when I get this story more developed I plan on writing one. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and thanx for reading.


End file.
